Madiel
''Madiel (Mad'die and Dan'iel) is the romantic/friendship pairing between Maddie and Daniel, They had a complicated relationship. They dated 73 times. Then Emma came in, Daniel had to show her around. They couldn't even talk to each other. Madiel (Maddie and Daniel) last broke up when she was supposed to babysit the T-3. She made them give her and the rest of the The Panthers a spa treatment. She hates Emma because she believs she stole Daniel from her. By the end of Season 1, Maddie seems to be over Daniel, but still holds a grudge against Emma. Maddie and Daniel spend time together at Daniel's house in Stormageddon. Madiel Moments/Relationship/Friendship History Season 1 Discovery *They were dating in this episode. *Daniel asks Maddie to babysit the T3. *Daniel and Maddie breakup for good after she made the T3 give her and the Panthers spa baths. *She tries to get back together with him at school, and he refuses, leading to her screaming and the lockers behind her opening. The Big Rescue *She rudely asks Daniel why he cares if Emma is okay, but covers it up by pretending to be worries about her. *Maddie hugs him after he comes out of the school looking for Emma. *They are seen walking down the hallway together. *Maddie is saying he couldn't find Emma yesterday because he wasn't meant to find her. *She calls him her soulmate penguin. *Daniel tells her to give it up, ad asks if she really want to be penguins with someone you have to force to be her penguin before walking away. During this, she agrees, saying that's how it works. The Big Chill *Maddie and the Panthers walk in on Emma and Daniel at lunch. *She asks him what he's doing. *Maddie says they need to talk, but Daniel says he's busy. Ignoring Emma, she tells him that it's the perfect time to talk since he's alone. *Daniel says the reason they're not getting back together is because she can be very rude. *Daniel tried to get Emma's homework back from Maddie. *Daniel tells Emma and Maddie to stop tugging the paper, but it rips. *Daniel asks her why would she do that, and Maddie says she was just checking if the answers were right. *Danel asks Maddie what's wrong with Emma when he sees her frozen. I'm a Witch *Maddie makes it seem that she started the chant that helped Daniel win the race. *He thanks Maddie with a hug. *Maddie leaves to buy clothes to celebrate and says she'll but something in yellow for Daniel, since it's his favorite color, but he says it's blue. *Daniel goes to tell Maddie he won since he believes she helped him win. *Daniel told Emma that maddie started the chant at the rac made him remember he has a good side. Magic Fight Club *Maddie comes over and tries to make Daniel eat a pie she put a spell on. *Daniel asks what happened when he sees Maddie attack Tommy and get pie all over her. Monkey Business *She barges in on Emma and Daniel when they are talking and having a moment. *She asks Daniel to get her a drink. He cheers when she volunteeers her and Emma for Tony's magic trick. *Daniel helps her up when she gets hurt during Tony's magic trick. Monkey Business II *Daniel asks her to walk to class with him after Emma "stood him up" at the beach the day before, and she accepts. Mac-sic-cle *They get back together thanks to Maddie's spell on Daniel that made him say the opposite of what he meant. I Said, Upside Down *Maddie barges in on Andi and Daniel talking, and tells her that they are back together. *She asked Katie and Sophie is Daniel called her, since they had her phone. *When Daniel hears Maddie say that she s a witch he agrees, but him meaning like a bad person. *He says she's become a real 'witch' and she's changed, and they need to talk. *Maddie gets out of it by saying Sophie had an allergic reaction to something she ate at lunch and says they'll talk later. I-Guana Dance With You *They are seen talking on the phone, with Daniel telling her he wants to break up with her. *Madie says she always broke up with him, and that he's playing her part. *He hangs up and talks to her face to face, but she says she broke up with him and can't hear him talking. *She mocks Daniel and says since he's playing her part she'll play his, making it seem like he begs her to take him back. *Daniel asks her if she really wants to be with someone who doesn't want to be with you. *She says he obviouly wants to be with her and there isn't anyone else he could want to be with, which makes him look away. *She raises her voice and asks is there, and says even if the answer is yes, he should lie and say no. *Daniel stands up for himself and admits there is someone else, Emma. *She yells that he'll regret this. *Maddie almost casts a spell of him and Emma. *She got mad when Daniel said they're not getting back together and almost turned him into a lizard. *She along with the Panthers kidnapped Tommy's iguana, thinking it was Daniel. I-Guana You Back *Maddie skips school to spend time with the iguana, thinking it was Daniel. *Maddie screams when she realizes the iguana was not Daniel. I Heart Beau *She goes to his house to try and make it seem like Emma took Tommy's iguana. Walk Like a Panther *Daniel asks Maddie to Beach Ball, in an attempt to make Emma jealous. Beach Ball *They are seen walking together, with the Panthers, to the beach, while Daniel carries her stuff. *Maddie encourages him to play a song on his guitar when Tony is finishing setting up his DJ equipment. *She summons his guitar with a spell. Lily Frog *After walking her home, he tells her they won't be dating anymore because he likes someone else. *Shet gets mad and her face turns red, causing him to leave. *She cast a spell on Daniel that makes his voice sound funny. Which Witch is Which? *She sees Daniel in her house and asks what he's doing there. *He said he came by to see her, though he was just trying to cover for Emma and Andi, who broke into her house. *He said he's used to climbing thrught her back door, which makes her question if he's referring to their "old times." and he agrees. *Maddie says it's creepy and incredibly romantic to find him here. *When she hears a noise, he stops her from investigating by dancing with her and giving her a song he wrote, which was really for Emma. The Chosen One Season 2 The No-Sleep Sleepover Emma Wants a Cracker *Daniel tricks Maddie into thinking Emma made her face a mood ring so she would change Emma back into a person. *Maddie stays at Daniel's house to wait for the Panthers because they went to get pizza. Stormageddon *Daniel get her out of the T3's contraption. *They stay together during the storm. *They play with the T3's velcrow wall. *Maddie asks why they didn't do anything like this when they were dating, and Daniel says she was more uptight back then. *Daniel says that now that Maddie's dating Diego she's changed, but she insists she's not dating him. *Daniel says if they always hang out, get along really well, and care about each other, then that's a relationship. *Maddie says that based off all the romantic comedies she's seen, a relationship is when you're always fighting, so they can make up by getting them to do whatever you want, which is why she picked fights with Daniel. *Daniel tells her he's in a fight with Emma because she got her powers back and didn't tell him. *Maddie if he's mad at Emma for being a witch, which he declines. *She then asks if they were together, would he want her to stop using her powers, to which he responded 'maybe'. *Maddie tells him that he doesn't accept Emma for who she is, and as a witch, she is offended for her. *Daniel tells her the "Diego effect" made her defend Emma and she should embrace it. *Daniel asks Maddie is she's gonna meet up with Diego and offically become a couple, and she says maybe. *Maddie asks if he's going to talk to Emma and tell them he accepts her "witchiness", and he also says maybe. *She says it's more complicated for her, seeing as Katie is jealous of Diego, and watching them bicker is exhausting. *Daniel tells her some friends can be exhausting, and maddie realizes he's talking about her. *Daniel suggets throwing Katie a surprise party, which she takes credit for, and leaves to start planning for it. Beach Birthday Bash *Maddie falls under Desdemona's spell, and falls in love with Daniel. *She asks him why they ever broke up, and says that he they have had so much fun together in the storm, which makes Diego mad. *Maddie, Gigi, and Sophie, along with other girls, chase Daniel around the beach. *Maddie, still under the spell, tells Ursula they're back together. *Later, at the Seven, Maddie tells Diego that she's not 'ga-ga' over Daniel. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree I'll Stop the World Emma vs. Emma Season 3 ﻿Beachside 7 *They along with Andi, Emma, and Diego see a girl fall off a water craft. *She tells Daniel to give him OMG, but Diego corrects her and says CPR and that he is. Rebel Emma *He looks at her strangely when Maddie calls Diego ''proxylicious. *Daniel, Andi, and Diego look surprised when Maddie offers to help at the Beachside 7 when Emma goes M.I.A. Always You *Daniel and Andi seemed surprised to see Maddie and Ursula come to Emma's house for Francisco's birthday. *Maddie asks if there is even cake, and Daniel says he is making it. Daniel Darko *She along with Katie, Sophie, and Diego observe Daniel's off behavior while he performs on stage. *Maddie denies she casts a spell, saying that he must've realized Emma's no good for him all on his own. Spider No More *Maddie, mad at the possibility of the kanay being a girl, says they have to help Daniel first. Back To Back *Maddie looks concerned when Daniel falls to the ground all of a sudden. *Daniel sits with her and Emma at lunch to monitor him. El Cristal de Caballero Kanay vs. Kanay Invisible Me Zombie Rescue Team Defiance New Witch Order Season 4 ﻿Lunch at Lola's *Maddie makes a game show to help Daniel remember his old life. *When Daniel asks to stop playing, she refuses, urging him to answer the next question to double his points, even though he has zero. *Daniel sits at Maddie and Diego's table at Lola's. *After eating Talia's food, Daniel believes he and Maddie are still dating. *He tries to kiss her, but Diego creates and ice barrier to prevent it. *Maddie thinks it's romantic to see two guys fighting over her. Monkey Face Emoji *They are on a date accompanied by Diego, who is clearly jealous. *Daniel calls Maddie babe which angers Diego. *Daniel tells Maddie he wants to get the couple special. The Final Countdown *Daniel is seen sitting with Maddie in class. *Daniel gives Diego and Maddie his blessing to "date", thinking he will be gone soon. Diego's Wipedown *Daniel gives Diego advice about Maddie after he tells him they got into a fight. ﻿ Trivia *They've supposedly dated 73 times. Though, the number fluctuates from character to character, as kind of a running gag for the show. Gallery Songs *Want You Back - Cher Lloyd *This Love - Maroon 5 *When It Was Me - Ne-Yo *Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk *SOS - Jonas Brothers *Animals - Neon Trees *One Last Time - Ariana Grande *...Baby One More Time - Britney Spears *Mr. Almost - Meghan Trainor ft. Shy Carter *Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake *Shrug - Christina Grimmie *Knew Better - Ariana Grande Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Relationship Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Witch/Human